


turn's out it's okay after all

by yuryeelover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, House Party, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, good girl/bad girl with a little twist, right in time for femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuryeelover/pseuds/yuryeelover
Summary: Kay, model student, has had enough of her classmate who's life goal seems to be annoying her.Or: you think you hate someone but you actually just want to bang them ftw





	turn's out it's okay after all

“I hate her so fucking much.”

Jenn wheezes. “I would pay to see the faces of our classmates if they heard that.”

Kay grimaces. It felt good to swear, once in a while. She loves her position as class representative, but it got suffocating sometimes.

Kay brushes out her hair, long, straight, undyed. Unlike a certain _someone_ who had the nerve to show up with bubblegum pink hair yesterday. The teacher had given Kay so much shit for that, as if it was Kay’s fault her classmate was crazy.

Wasn’t a bob bad enough? Did she have to keep testing rules like that? The school handbook clearly stated that girl’s hairstyles need to be at least three centimetres under the chin, and Maddison had showed up to school with a haircut, swagger, and a face that screamed, “ _test me, bitch_ ”.

“You can measure it, if you like,” she’s said, smirked at Kay, and never before had Kay wanted to slap someone so hard.

Jenn pops her bubblegum, breaking Kay out of her thoughts. She hadn’t taken her shoes off before she started lounging on Kay’s bed and Kay is torn between telling her now or making her wash the sheets later. Having a best friend who lived just next door had its perks.

“I heard she got a new boyfriend,” Jenn says, and Kay rolls her eyes. “You mean new fuck buddy. No way is she keeping him for more than a month.”

“Wow, Maddison never fails to get under your skin huh,” Jenn pops another bubble. “Are you sure you’re not jealous?”

“Jealous? Of _Maddison_? Why the f—” Kay winces. Sometimes enough is too much. “And why would I be jealous?”

“I dunno.” Jenn shrugs. “Maybe because she’s not a virgin? How would I know, do you hate people who have regular sex?”

“Eww, Jenn,” Kay throws her pillow at her. “Never talk about sex and Maddison again.”

“Sex with Maddison,” Jenn giggles, and screams with laughter as Kay goes on full attack mode.

 

 

It’s been a full weekend, and Maddison _still_ hasn’t dyed her hair back.

“Fuller.” Kay stops before her desk.

“Robins,” Maddison says, unnecessarily drawing out the syllables around her lollipop. Kay ignores her.

“Your hair, Fuller. It’s against school rules. This is your second warning.”

“But it’s so _cute_ ,” Maddison drawls, cocking her head to the side. Her pink hair follows, as if mocking Kay. “My boyfriend loves it.”

“Unfortunately, your boyfriend does not make the rules around here. Dye it back by tomorrow.”

“Or what, class rep? You gonna make me wear your glasses as punishment?”

There are several sniggers from classmates around them, and Kay notes her cheeks heat up in dismay. Her glasses are _smart_ , she wants to protest, whatever Jenn said about Harry Potter specs is irrelevant. Round glasses are back in fashion.

“Or,” Kay leans over Maddison’s desk, “I’m going to have to report you. Three times and it’s game over.”

“Oh, I’m _so scared_ ,” Maddison drawls, unrepentant, “You’d miss me too much for that, _Kay-Kay._ Let’s all just accept I look hot as fuck and move on.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kay hisses, “And no swearing. Dye your hair back by tomorrow _or else_.” Kay turns and sweeps away without further comment, which she quite prides herself on.

“You fucking wind her up, bro!” someone says, gleeful, and Maddison’s smug, bell-like laughter clings to Kay for the rest of the day like a bad mood.

 

 

“This is strange, Kayla. I would have thought you’d been able to control her, but it seems not.”

Dread shoots through Kay like an electric shock. “Sir, I—”

“I’m not blaming you, Kayla, don’t worry. Maddison’s a tough case. The thing is, we’ve gotten laxer about enforcing dress code rules over the years, so it’s not like we can suddenly bring this up now.”

“But surely, sir, she’s gone way too far.” Kay protests.

Her homeroom teacher just smiles at her. “Kayla,” he says, far too kindly, “I appointed you as class representative because I thought you would be perfect for the job.”

Kay sits up straight. Surely...

“And you are. But I think that lately, you’ve got a bit...how to put this... _too_ strict.”

“Sir?” He isn’t _firing_ her, is he? When she’s been doing so good?

“You’re still a student, you know? And I really appreciate all the work you’ve put into being class representative, as well as your studies, definitely keep it up all the hard work. But at the same time, I think you can enjoy yourself a bit more. Go party, you know? God, when I was your age, I was having so much fun.”

Kay’s eyebrow twitches. What kind of teacher tells their students to _go party_? Is the world going crazy? And did he just imply that she should let goddamn _Maddison Fuller_ off the hook?

“Well, that’s all I wanted to say, I guess. Don’t worry about Maddison’s hair for now. Relax a bit.”

“Yes, sir,” Kay says, all the while thinking _what the fuck_.

 

 

“Where was that _or else_ you promised, class rep?” Maddison drawls.

Kay sighs inwardly. She’s really not in the mood to interact with this bitch right now, and if she opens her mouth, she’s going to swear, and it’s going to be a disgrace to herself and her image.

“Aww. I thought you were gonna report me. Shame, I could do with some excitement in my life.”

 _If you want to be expelled that much, just leave_ , Kay grits her teeth.

“I thought you could do better than that, too, class rep. Thought you had a little more fight or whatever.”

Kay ignores her.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous of my hair.” Maddison is pushing it, now, and they both know it.

Kay whips around, her heavy, perfectly-braided plait thudding against her back as she glares at Maddison. And for god’s sake, does this girl ever give up? Her hair is as pink as ever, and she’s braided a lock of hair and pinned it up with a sparkly hair clip shaped like a crown.

“I am not jealous of you, Maddison Fuller,” Kay spits out. “I will never be jealous of you. You are _nothing_ to me. Now just _shut up_ and let me study.”

Silence fills the classroom. Everyone is giving Kay odd looks. Some shook, some are smirking.

Maddison doesn’t say anything, just smiles, carelessly, and then the Biology teacher walks in and things are back to normal again.

 

 

“So I heard you lost it over Maddison today?” Jenn asks, on their walk home together, and Kay can’t help but sigh.

“I didn’t _lose it_. And how on earth do you know that?”

“I don’t know man, it’s kind of a big deal in our year, you know? You’re the top student of our whole year, and class president of the top class, voted most likely to become president some day in the yearbook, you _never_ lose it. And then pink Maddie says a few words and you’re gone.”

Kay gapes. “I—what?”

Jenn shrugs. “Hey, just reporting what everyone else is thinking.”

“She’s ruining everything.” Kay fumes.

“And by everything you mean your image.” Jenn points out.

“I care about my image, unlike her.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Jenn says thoughtfully. “Maybe you should do something other than worry about your image for once.”

“Why is everyone telling me that?” Kay sighs.

“Tell you what, Kay, there’s a party Saturday night. Let’s go.”

Kay stares at Jenn incredulously. “You know I don’t do parties.”

“There’s a first for everything. Come on, it’ll be fun. You can just say I forced you to go and leave if you really don’t like it.”

“Saturday’s a study day.”

“Ahh, come on Kayla, we can make it up on Sunday morning!"

_go have fun, when I was your age—_

_thought you had a little more fight, or whatever—_

Kay sighs. She’s lost already.

 

 

Kay stares at the surname by the door, already regretting everything.

“ _Jenn_.” Kay hisses. “I need answers!”

Jenn just looks bewildered. “What?”

“Why did you fail to mention that this party was at _flipping Maddison Fuller’s house?_ ”

“Oh, man, I forgot.” Jenn scratches her head. “It’s no big deal, you know? She holds them so often I kinda forget you hate her. Plus her parties are so good, I’m not even joking.”

Kay’s eyes can’t open any wider in indignance, so she scrunches them shut and resigns herself to her fate.

“I’m going home—"

“Oh nooo, _Kay-Kay_ , don’t leave before the party starts!” The door opens and Maddison is standing there and Kay wants to fucking end everything.

“Hey, Madds,” Jenn says, handing over the vodka bottle she’s being cuddling for the whole of the walk. “Don’t make Kay kill you.”

“Jenn, you _betrayer_ —” Kay hisses after Jenn, who’s escaped inside, with a yell of “I know you love me!”

“Nice shirt,” Maddison smirks, eyes flicking up and down.

“Shut up,” Kay mutters, straightening out the hem. It’s a dark blue shirt with white stars on it, and it does cut a nice figure, hugs her waist and shows her boobs and whatever else they like to say about fitting clothes so no way in hell is she letting Maddi-fucking-son make her feel bad about it.

“Can’t take praise, can you,” Maddison says, stepping to the side. “Come in?”

“Can’t give good praise can you,” Kay says, and Maddison raises her eyebrows.

Kay feels slightly guilty, then, and damn Maddison for making her feel this way when her tone just keeps begging to be slapped in the face.

She steps inside, awkwardly, looking Maddison once over for anything to say. She’s wearing a slinky silver dress that leaves hardly nothing to the imagination. Kay even doubts that she’s wearing a bra. The thin straps just accentuate her shoulders and the hem of the dress stops just short of scandalous. If Maddison crosses her legs everyone is going to get a really good view of her knickers. And it would kill Kay to admit it, but when out of school uniform, the pink hair really suits Maddison.

“Nice dress,” Kay supplies, awkwardly, hoping Maddison didn’t catch her staring. She just glances back, smirking, and Kay rolls her eyes at her.

Kay walks in, feeling very out of place, following Maddison because she has no idea what else to do or where else to go. Loud music is playing, bass vibrating the walls, and every room is filled with people. It feels surreal to see everyone, people she knows but in unfamiliar outfits, in unfamiliar makeup, doing unfamiliar things. There are two couples making out on the couch and god, Kay had no idea that Patrick and Wen-de had a thing but it makes _so much sense_.

“Bathrooms are the blue doors,” Maddison supplies, pointing. “And the booze is all in the kitchen, so here you go,” she puts down the vodka on a table filled with all sorts of bottles. “What can I get you?”

“I—”  Kay stares at the bottles and realizes she knows nothing about drinks. “Vodka and Coke,” she says, just because Jenn’s mentioned it before.

Maddison pours the drink smoothly, like she’s done it a million times before, and smirks like she’s onto Kay’s little secret. Kay makes sure to hold her gaze as she takes a big gulp, forcing herself not to wince as the vodka burns down her throat and settles in her stomach.

“Good?” Maddison asks, eyes glinting. “First time?”

Kay’s tongue is still on fire, so she just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“No to the first or no to the second?”

Maddison laughs as Kay just shakes her head again and pours herself some more.

Maddison pours herself something bright red and fizzy and stalks to the door. “Come on.”

 

 

Kay hates stupid party games.

Spin the bottle, twister, beer pong, whatever. There all just excuses for physical contact with other drunk people that anyone sober (or sane) would avoid.

She’d much rather dance until 3 am, slightly buzzed from alcohol, not bother anyone or be bothered by anyone, grab Jenn and go home.

But it had to be the worst, the most childish, the most cliché, fucking _truth or dare_. A girl has already flashed her bra to rowdy cheers and it’s probably only going to get worse from now on.

(It was a black bra, a cute one, with lace and straps in all the right places. Kay was wearing a baby blue t-shirt bra. What a joke.)

Most people are tipsy by now, and the dares are getting stupider, kissing and taking shirts off and exposing crushes and whatnot. At least Jenn looks like she’s having the time of her life. Kay can almost pretend she’s watching a movie, having fun watching these dumbasses have dumb fun.

Until someone says, “Okay, I dare Maddie to snog Class rep.”

The whole room erupts into cheers and laughter, and Kay is pretty sure she heard wrong.

“Shit, dude, what if she snitches on you?” someone else yells, and there’s sniggering and Kay’s _pretty sure she heard wrong_.

Maddison looks at her from where she’s curled on the couch, mirth in her eyes, one eyebrow raised like a challenge, and it’s real, isn’t it, someone with no regard for their life just dared them to kiss, and someone starts chanting _do it do it_ and soon everyone is chanting along.

Kay draws in a deep breath.

“Class rep, don’t be so uptight!” Someone yells, and Kay could laugh. Uptight? She’d show them.

She stands up swiftly, vision flooding slightly, but she pushes through it and stalks over to the couch. Maddison looks up at her, smirk tugging at her lips, eyes dark and daring. Her dress really doesn’t hide much; Kay can see her pale collarbones, a hint of cleavage.

Kay stands over Maddison, feeling powerful, and she kind of loves it. Grabs the back of Maddison’s head, fingers carding through the pink hair that’s been causing her so much frustration.

Kay’s lifts one leg and puts it on the sofa, trapping her, and Maddison’s gaze is steady but her breath betrays her, a little faster and shallower than usual.

There are catcalls, whoops, but Kay doesn’t care, just focuses on Maddison’s eyes, her lips, parted slightly.

“You want it?” Kay asks.

Maddison’s eyelids flutter, mouth trembling.

“ _Yes_.”

Kay’s lips are nearly touching hers. Her first kiss.

Almost.

“Well, fuck you,” she whispers, pulling back. Maddison’s eyes fly open and she jolts like she’s been stung. “You got a boyfriend, _slut_ ,” Kay says, louder, pushing off the couch in one fluid movement.

Everyone in the room yells, some in glee, some in disappointment. “ _Who cares? Just kiss, you pussies!”_ , someone shouts, while Kay hears “ _fucking savage bro!”,_ probably courtesy of Jenn.

Kay steps back, tilts her head, and smiles. Takes in Maddison’s shocked face.

Leaves the room.

Then runs upstairs to the first empty room she can find.

 

 

Kay knows she shouldn’t be up here, in someone else’s room, but the first was very much occupied by a couple who hadn’t even noticed she’d opened the door they were making so much noise, and she really needs a moment.

She breathes in, exhales a few times until she’s calmed down enough to think.

She just nearly fucking kissed Maddison Fuller. Who she undoubtedly hates.

And a part of her had absolutely loved it.

Kay sighs, running a hand through her hair. She’s not used to having it loose.

Only then does she think to look at the room she’s in. The walls are pink, not the blinding barbie sort, but a soft shade of creamy pink. There’s fairy lights on the wall and a dressing table and a bed that bigger than Kay’s ever seen before. There’s a corner that looks specifically out of place, like the owner had tried to shove all their nerdy stuff in one space: a couple of black and white posters of rock bands and The X-Files, a bookshelf filled with books and more than a few figurines, all lined out neatly.

Kay realises with a jolt that this is probably Maddison’s room.

 _Fuck this_ , she thinks as she slides to sit down on the overly fluffy carpet. She should have just ran outside and gone home. Jenn can take care of herself after all that went down today.

Kay’s just about to up and leave when there’s a click of the door.

Kay sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to be here—”

“Stay, if you want.”

Kay could lie down and cry. Of all the people it could’ve been, it just had to be Maddison herself.

Kay looks at her resentfully. She doesn’t look any worse for wear, though her voice is softer than usual.

She closes the door and sits on the bed. Kay immediately dislikes the feeling of having to crane her neck to look up at her, but she can’t exactly stand up and sit by her and be all sleep-over buddy-buddy.

“There are people having sex in my brother’s room,” she says lightly. “He’s gonna hate it so much. I love it.”

“Do you always enjoy being sadistic?” Kay sneers, then immediately regrets it. “Uh, I mean, you have a brother?”

“Oh don’t pretend to like me, Kayla,” Maddison smiles, a little forlornly. “And if anyone’s sadistic it’s you.”

“I’m not sadistic,” Kay breathes. Maddison’s legs are open and it’s distracting. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“I don’t want to talk about my brother right now,” Maddison says, and she shifts slightly, and Kay can see a flash of black between creamy thighs and it’s definitely not an accident anymore, is it?

Kay stands up, slowly. Maddison’s eyes follow her every movement, head tilting up slightly to catch her gaze, and Kay relishes it, Maddison looking up at her, focused on only her.

“Then what do you wanna talk about?” Kay asks, voice low, and Maddison smirks, and it’s there again, the burning desire to slap that smirk off her face.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Maddison drawls, eyes a clear dare. _Do it. Do it. Do it._

Kay returns the smirk, right back at her. “I thought I already made my thoughts clear.”

Maddison’s smile grows wider. Pulls her phone out.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Her eyes flick up to Kay as she types.

“Wait,” Kay breathes. “You can’t—”

“Just did,” Maddison says sweetly, showing it off. _Let’s break up_ , Kay reads on the screen.

“Now that’s out of the way.” Maddison tosses her phone to the side.

“Did you just break up with your boyfriend?” Kay asks in disbelief.

“No, I asked him for a threesome." Maddison drawls. " _Of course_ I just broke up with my stupid ex-boyfriend.”

“Why would you do that?” Kay frowns, still uncomprehending, and Maddison rolls her eyes.

“You’re so fucking dumb, class rep.”

“But you—”

“For someone who got full marks on the mock exam, you can be so damn thick sometimes.”

“How do you know that—and don’t call me dumb--” Kay frowns, but Maddison lies back on her bed, arms behind her head and legs splayed, and Kay loses that train of thought.

“You’re such a slut.” Kay frowns, expecting Maddison to insult her right back, but Maddison’s eyes glimmer at the words. “You’re such a slut. You had this boyfriend for what, two weeks?”

Maddison shifts on the bed, slightly.

Kay sucks in a breath and holds it. Her heart is pounding like crazy right now, and Maddison’s eyes are like always, challenging, egging her on, but there’s something else there that sends warmth through her body and tingles in her fingers.

“Lock the door,” Maddison says, and Kay’s eyes flash.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t get to decide what happens here,” Kay tilts her head, taking in the view. “Why, are you afraid? Afraid someone’ll come in and see how much of a slut you’re being? God, I can see your underwear. You’ve been dying to show it off all night, haven’t you?”

Maddison moans and clenches her hands, an honest-to-god moan, and Kay is so gone, burning up already.

“ _Please_ close the door, Kay,” she whines. “Please, I only want you to see me. _Please_ , lock the door and come to _me_.”

Kay considers making her beg more for it, but she did it so sweetly, and Kay doesn’t think she can take much more waiting either. They both sigh in relief when they hear the lock click.

Kay stares at Maddison from the foot of the bed, watching her wriggle under her gaze.

“No, _Kay_ ,” she moans. “Don’t just _look_ , wanna _touch—_ ”

“Oh? You’re all for it now?” Kay smirks. Oh, it feels so _good_ , to see her helpless like this, to be able to give back what she got. “Who was the one acting all haughty at school, huh?”

“Your fault,” Maddison whines. “You always hated me, I just—”

“Oh, so it’s my fault, is it?” Kay moves in to kneel over her.

“No, not your fault, I hated that you—”

“I hated you too,” Kay grabs her wrists. “I hated you so much.”

Maddison whines and shakes her head, tugging her hands to cover her ears, but Kay has them pinned down firmly. “I wanted to slap that silly smirk off your face. Always so haughty, you don’t understand. I wanted to grab your stupid pink hair and make you scream.”

Maddison’s eyes grow wide at that, wriggling under Kay, rubbing against her jeans. “I,” she pants. “I want—”

“I don’t care what you want,” Kay growls. “I want to fuck you until you cry.”

Maddison lets out a high-pitched moan, fingers grasping at thin air. “I want—too— _Kay-Kay_ ,"

Kay’s eyes flash and she grinds down, hard. “Who said you could call me that? Bitch?”

Maddison cries out. “Kayla, I want—”

“If you’re good, you can call me what you want,” Kay grins. She can feel it thrumming through her veins, elated, powerful, and she pushes down again, savouring Maddison’s breathless whimpers.

“I’m going to let go of your hands,” Kay says. “But you cannot move them.”

Maddison gasps. “I won’t, I promise, I’ll be good—”

Kay lets go and Maddison shudders, clasping her hands together over her head.

“Good girl,” Kay whispers, leaning close to Maddison’s face. Her usually pale skin is flushed red, and her pink hair is a tangled mess, fanned out on her pillow.

Maddison’s breath is shallow as Kay’s lips brush her cheek, and suddenly she turns her head and their lips are pressed together, warm and soft.

Kay grabs her cheeks. “Did I say you could do that?” she asks, darkly, and Maddison’s eyes are misted. Kay’s fingers feel like they’re burning on Maddison’s skin.

“No, no, Maddie just wanted a kiss,” she whines pathetically, and Kay’s heart skips a beat.

“You need more than that,” she says, and leans down and kisses her again.

Kay ignores the little voice in her head going _well this isn’t how I expected my first kiss to go_ and flicks out her tongue, and Maddison opens up and they slip into each other’s mouths, exploring. It’s warm and liquid and Kay loves it, her tongue in Maddie’s mouth and her hand in her hair.

They break apart after what feels like ages, and Kay leans back to review her work. Maddie’s lips are red and plump from kissing, a thread trailing from them. Kay wipes it off with satisfaction.

“Good girl,” she says. “You’re only getting what you deserve from now.”

Maddison squirms with pleasure at the praise, and Kay revels in it, in her responsiveness. Oh, god, Maddie was right, she had been real dumb, hadn’t she?

“You want to move your hands?” Kay asks as she lifts up, off of Maddie, and Maddie nods, chest rising and falling with every breath.

“Good. Take off your clothes.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Maddie obeys, hands reaching behind her for the zipper. Kay’s heart swells as she watches Maddie struggle with it, pouting in frustration at her.

“Kay,” she asks softly, “could you, please?"

Kay smirks down at her. “Since you asked so nicely,” she says, knowing full well that her hands had long been itching to touch Maddison all over.

 Kay tugs on the fabric and watches Maddison’s breasts slip out, nipples already perked into little nubs.

“You _slut_ ,” Kay whispers. “You’ve been walking around like this all night, haven’t you?”

Maddie pouts. “I wanted you to _look at me_. You never look at me enough.”

“And now you want me to touch you, don’t you? You greedy little girl.”

Maddison nods, cheeks flushed bright red, fingers tugging on the hem of Kay’s shirt. Kay ignores them and ghosts her hands all over Maddie’s torso, fingering her collarbones, tracing the muscles on her neck, running her hands up and down Maddie’s arms and smirking when the hairs on her arm stand up and she shivers. The room is quiet, apart from their breathing and Maddie’s soft whimpers.

Kay pinches a pink nipple.

Maddie lets out a high pitched mewl. God, she’s so cute like this, dress clinging uselessly to her body, squirming helplessly. Her boobs are so cute, too, Kay thinks as she palms Maddie’s breasts, watching them jiggle under her fingers. They’re much bigger than hers, and an image flashes In Kay’s brain, of her fingers inside Maddie, fucking her hard, Maddie’s boobs bouncing in rhythm with every motion.

Kay leans down and flicks her tongue over one pink nub, teasing the other with her fingertips. Maddie’s soft whines fill Kay with satisfaction and she’s spurred on, grazing Maddie’s nipple with her teeth, biting it lightly before licking it and moving on to the other side. She can feel Maddie’s hand splayed on her back, the other clenching her shirt.

“ _Ah_ —Kay—more—”

“What do you say,” Kay says, lips reluctant to leave her soft breasts.

“Please, give me more, Kay— _Kay_ ,” she breathes, as Kay’s hands move further down, running her palms over Maddie’s belly, grasping her legs, teasing the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. Madison shudders.

“You’re so sensitive,” Kay breathes.

“I’m sorry,” Maddie whimpers, and Kay bumps their noses together.

“It was a compliment, you idiot.” Kay toys with the elastic of Maddie’s knickers, drawing them tight and letting them snap against her skin.

Maddie cries out as Kay snakes her fingers inside her pants, cupping the curve. Her thighs open wide without her thinking, and she jolts as Kay finds the nub and teases it.

“God, you’re so wet already—” Kay says, chasing the slipperiness, completely ignoring the fact that she’s probably soaking wet as well.

“It’s—your—fault,” Maddison says between breaths, eyes bright. “You made me—like this—”

Kay growls and kisses her again. “My fault.” She says. “Only my fault. Only I can do this now.”

“Yes—” Maddie says. “I only want you, please, give it to me,”

“You’re not saying that just to get fucked, are you?”

“No!” Maddie’s brows furrow, “No, Kay, you big idiot, _ah—”_

“Call me an idiot again and see what happens, bitch.” Kay grins, already slipping a finger in.

Maddie’s chest heaves. Kay watches her breasts rise and fall with interest. She can’t believe this is what she’s doing on a Saturday night.

“Fuck your ex.” Kay says darkly.

“Fuck him...” Maddie repeats dazedly. “No! No, don’t’ fuck him, Kay, fuck me!”

Kay feels like her heart is going to implode any time soon. Like, right now. She winces. _God, I am so uncool._

“Fingers or tongue, babe?”

Maddie’s eyes widen. “ _Babe_ ,” she repeats, like she can’t believe what she just heard.

“You weren’t focusing, _babe_ ,” Kay leans in and whispers, right next to her ear.

Maddie gasps and squirms, “ _Kay kay_ \--”

“I said, _fingers or tongue, babe_ ,” Kay hooks up her finger inside Maddie, savouring her responding cry of pleasure.

“I don’t know, Kay, it’s _too hard_ —”

Kay smirks and smoothes down Maddie's hair with her free hand, while slowly fucking in and out of her with the other.

“Too hard? Wanna make it easier?”

“What—” Maddison mumbles as Kay draws away from her. Kay wants to roll her eyes as  she sees the colour of Maddie’s bush, the colour how her hair used to be. “More trouble than you’re worth,” Kay mumbles, as she can’t help but smile.

“No, come back,” Maddie whines at the distance between them, but her whine soon turns into a gasp as Kay inserts another finger at the same time she flicks her tongue over her clit.

“Oh my god— _Kay_ ,” she gasps, her voice urgent, legs jolting up. Kay uses her free hand to guide them to warp around her body, as she directs her attention to the subject at hand.

She hasn’t done this before, of course, but she’s watched videos, and tutorials, and judging from Maddie’s reactions, she isn’t doing _too_ bad. “Does this feel good?” Kay asks before she swirls her tongue over Maddie’s clit and scissors her fingers, and Maddie’s responding moans are enough to answer her question.

 _I want to make her cry_ , Kay thinks, and almost laughs when she remembers how she used to think the same thing in a very different context. Kay from two hours ago would probably have laughed her head off if she knew this was even possible.

 _More, more, more_ , Kay thinks, adding a third finger and enjoying Maddie’s broken cry as she sucks on the nub and laps at it, taking pleasure in the wet sounds that emit from down there. Kay’s having the most fun she’s had in a while, she realises suddenly, and her fingers move faster in and out of Maddie. It’s a shame she can’t see Maddie’s boobs bounce like she wanted to, so she reaches out with one hand and cups one soft breast. _It won’t even fit in my hand_ , Kay thinks, slapping it lightly, drawing out a surprised moan from Maddie.

Maddie’s cries are coming regularly with each thrust of Kay’s fingers, high pitched and strained, legs jiggling against Kay’s back and god does it feel good, to know that Kay did that, that she’s feeling good because of Kay, this cheeky, annoying, beautiful girl—

“Kay, I’m gonna—gonna come," Maddie gasps, and Kay considers drawing back, edging her, but Kay’s so far gone already and one more thrust of her finger and Maddie’s coming, suddenly silent, shuddering, back arched, legs wrapped tight around Kay.

Kay keeps going, lapping up the liquid until Maddie draws in a sharp breath and pulls her off to kiss her.

“I thought they only did that in pornos,” Kay comments, and Maddie rolls her eyes weakly, still trembling, coming down from the high. She looks at Kay with lowered eyelids and suddenly the shyness catches up with Kay out of nowhere.

“That was so good,” Kay says awkwardly. _You just ate out Maddison Fuller_ , her brain supplies helpfully, and she grimaces.

“You haven’t come yet,” Maddie whispers, and Kay just cringes more. “I’m fine. I’m just gonna—go and get you water,” she blurts, but Maddison grabs her hand. “Don’t go,” she says, and she sounds like she usually does, bossy and challenging, but there’s a hint of a cute whine in there, and maybe Maddison always sounded like this but Kay never noticed.

Kay hesitates, but lies down next to her, leaving a safe distance that Maddie closes, just like that.

“You succeeded,” Maddie says, and sure enough her face is wet. Kay flinches and wipes off her tears.

“Why are you feeling ashamed now?” Maddie laughs, and Kay’s face burns.

“Says the one who was whining _Kay-Kay_ five minutes ago.”

“Good try, Kayla, we both know I have no shame and such an easy jab has no power over me.”

“Oh really?” Kay grabs her boobs. Oh god, she really loves Maddie’s boobs. This is going to be a problem. “Says the one who was whining my name, legs wrapped around me—”

“Says the one who has to do the walk of shame tomorrow—”

“Don’t you _fucking dare, Maddison Fuller_ —"

Maddie leans forwards and kisses Kay, and it feels real this time, like something has changed.

“You meant what you said, didn’t you?” Kay asks, hating how unsure she sounds.

“I said a lot of things,” Maddie says, and by all logic she should be brainless from the orgasm, but annoyingly that smirk is still there.

“You’re so cocky after you come,” Kay complains.

Maddie just grins, face bright with amusement. “Gotta fuck me harder next time, _Kay-Kay_ ,” she says, shameless, and Kay matches her gaze.

“Oh, bring it on, _Maddie_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They fuck a few more times before finally figuring it out and getting together and everyone thinks that Maddie is getting way over the top in driving their class rep round the bend but Kay just tops the fuck out of her in the bedroom. Jenn kind of regrets everything but accepts it as mostly her fault and everyone lives happily ever after :)


End file.
